The present invention relates to a player structure in a fooz-ball game wherein the lower end of the players may be maintained at a position above the floor to let ball pass through below the players.
A conventional fooz-ball game is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a box-like body 10 with an open top, and four sidewalls 11 extend from the floor of the body 10. Five shafts 10 rotatably extend through two opposite sidewalls 11 and each shaft 10 has two handles 100 on two ends thereof. A plurality of players 15 or men are fixedly connected to the shafts 10 by a locking bolt 16 extending through the player 15 and securely engaging the shaft 10 as shown in FIG. 1. When rotating the shafts 10, the players 15 are rotated. Each player 15 is shaped as a real football player shape and the shaft 10 extends through a position about the shoulder of the players 15. It is to be noted that the length below the shaft 10 of the player 15 is longer than the length above the shaft 10 of the player 15 so that the players 15 are always maintained in a vertical position relative to the floor 12 due to gravity. A block 150 is connected to a lower end of each player 15 so as to hit a ball on the floor 12. Because the players 15 are always oriented vertically to the floor 12 so that the ball will be stopped by the players 15 during playing the game and this reduces the pitch of the game.
The present invention intends to provide a player structure wherein each player has a first weight on an upper end thereof and a second weight on a lower end so that when the players are rotated over a certain angle relative to the floor, the players is maintained at that position so that ball can quickly pass below the players.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a player structure in a fooz-ball game, and comprising a body having a passage for a shaft extending therethrough and a bolt extends through a bolt receiving hole in the body of the player and the shaft, and engaged with a position hole in alignment with the bolt receiving hole. A recess is defined in a top of the body so as to receive a first weight therein, and a second weight is connected to a lower end of the body.
The object of the present invention is to provide a player in a fooz-ball game wherein the top end of each player has a weight connected thereto so that the lower end of the player can be maintained above the floor of the game to allow the ball pass below the lower end of the players quickly.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.